


Make A Wish

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets a call from the Make a Wish foundation about granting a wish for a terminally ill boy and gets far more than he bargained for from the experience. (Hospital procedures are not accurate.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

The year was 2015 and Adam Lambert was a rock star, living the high life. His albums sold like hot cakes, and the money kept pouring in; life was perfect. He spent his days living his childhood dream and his night’s living the love he’d dared to dream he would never find in the arms of his bass player. Turns out, the beautiful man wasn’t so straight after all, and they had been living together for the past four years. They were out as a couple, always together, comfortable and normal. The media’s buzz over their relationship died when they soon realized that all their intimate moments were kept behind closed doors. Adam didn’t want people making money off of him sharing a kiss with his boyfriend, but it was one day that summer that changed his life.

Adam felt invincible, confident, and for the first time in his life he was truly comfortable in his skin. He had the life he’d never thought was possible, and even through it all he tried to stay grounded. Adam had done everything in his power to support his community, given to charity, and was gracious to his fans. That’s how he got the call. It was unexpected, but he was excited, and he didn’t know then how much that call would change his views on life.

He’d worked with Make a Wish foundation in the past; sick children spending their dying wish to see him overwhelmed him. This call was different though; it was a call to meet a terminally ill, seventeen year old who had specifically wanted to meet Adam and Tommy.

…

August 1, 2015 was just a day to anyone else, but to Luke it was the day his wish was granted. The cancer eating away at his insides couldn’t take away from his excitement, nor could the sometimes-overwhelming pain. He’d gotten up that morning, his mother being the darling she was had snuck in an eyeliner pencil for him.

Just a piece of glam, a piece of what he used to be. Looking in the mirror was still hard. His former waves of jet-black hair that hung to his waist were now just a memory as he ran his fingers over skin. The chemo had left him weak and he clutched tightly to the sink to stay upright long enough to smudge the kohl lines under his eyes. His eyes hadn’t changed even though everything else had. There were still the colors of vibrant emeralds, the black outlining them only enhancing their rich color.

When he was satisfied his mother helped him back to the hospital bed, guiding the IV’s of pain medication with him. He knew he was dying, he’d accepted that from the day he’d been diagnosed. He only regretted leaving his mother behind. She was the only one who’d even been there and the dark circles that she could no longer hide told the story of a million tears. His heart ached for her, but he was tired, and had fought so long. Just one wish she’d said to him, a wish to give him something to live for, for just a little longer, and he had. He’d fought to meet the men that he’d inspired to be since watching the AMA’s all those years ago. Open with his sexuality, one he didn’t dare share now. His mother had bore too much, one more straw would break her, and he couldn’t waste that straw on something other than his own mortality.

His mind muddled over these facts, the time slipping away, his hands trembling with nerves. Adam Lambert and Tommy Ratliff would soon be right there in his room, and they would be the ones to grant his dying wish.

The knock on the door bled through the beeping of various monitors and he shook himself from his thoughts.

“Can we come in?” The voice behind the slab of wood was unmistakable.

“Please.” The word was a high-pitched stutter.

In a flurry of leather, two sets of footsteps approached him. Boots and creepers clouded his vision and he took a deep breath before tracing up legs, torsos, and finally landed on faces he never thought he would live to see.

“Lucas, hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Adam smiled and approached him with open arms. The hug caused a swell of emotion, the warm scent of leather brushed his nose, and he could feel the tears swelling. He squeezed the larger man weakly and when Adam pulled away, blue sparkling eyes locked on him.

“It’s so nice to meet you too, call me Luke. Thank you for coming.” Adam nodded as if to say it was nothing.

“Alright then, hi Luke, good to meet you.” Tommy grinned and approached for a hug as well smelling much like Adam.

Luke smiled still not quite believing the sight before him when Tommy pulled away. He looked over at his mom, her eyes brimming with tears. “Mom umm, would you mind going to the cafeteria and seeing if they have any brownies.”

His mother nodded, and the look in her eyes told him she would make sure he got to spend a little while alone with his guests. When the door firmly shut behind her he looked back to Adam and Tommy, both men looked as if they weren’t quite sure what to say, but that was okay. It was time to reveal the true reason his last wish had been to meet them.

“I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you’re both here, but there was another reason that you guys were my wish. I’m seventeen and I’ve never been in a relationship, but I’ve known since I was young that I wasn’t like the other boys. I want someone to know the truth before I die and my mom has enough on her shoulders. I needed to tell someone I was gay, someone who would understand. I guess it’s the first time I’ve ever said it aloud, and having never experienced the love of a relationship, or even a kiss, I want someone to remember me. Adam, Tommy, I’ve seen all the charity work you guys have done through the years. You don’t take these things lightly, and I figured maybe if you held onto my last secret that I wouldn’t really be forgotten.” The words tumbled from his lips until he was finally finished and he took a deep breath, his hands trembling at his sides. He looked up at the pair standing beside his bed, striking blue eyes and soft brown both looking shell-shocked. He didn’t see the tears he was expecting, but when they finally snapped out of it both pairs of eyes were glowing with happiness.

“Luke I think Tommy and I can promise you won’t be forgotten, because I think you just gave us the best gift we’ve ever gotten; a chance to carry a part of you with us.” Adam’s warm hand linked into his clammy one.

“Gods you’re so strong and wise for your age, but I guess it comes with everything you’ve been through.” Tommy’s words were gentle and made Luke smile.

“Yeah comes with growing up too fast, but I was wondering, I know you both don’t really make out in public or anything…” The words failed him when a smirk passed over Tommy’s lips and he pulled Adam down for a kiss. Luke watched them, Tommy’s tongue tracing Adam’s bottom lip until he opened up and let Tommy in. His breath caught somewhere in his throat for several seconds watching the beautiful men before him speak without words. He could see so much love between them and when Adam groaned into Tommy’s mouth the smaller man pulled away.

Tommy wiped the stray gloss from around his mouth. “That what you were wanting to see?”

“Yeah…” he let out a breath feeling his face flush. “How does it feel, you know… I mean I can see how much you love each other in the way you kiss?”

“It’s finding the person who makes you whole as corny as it sounds.” It was Adam who spoke up sounding a little deeper than before.

“I’m sad I’ll never know that kind of connection.” Luke was normally upbeat, but that and leaving his mother behind both upset him.

Luke couldn’t help but notice the look Adam and Tommy exchanged. Tommy walked around his bed to grasp his other hand giving him a curious look. “What? Someone let me in on the secret.”

Tommy squeezed his hands until their eyes locked. “I know this is completely wrong given your age, but would you like to know what it’s like to be kissed?”

Luke smiled and nodded.

…

August 15, 2015

“He died today Adam.” Tommy’s voice was tight. “He was seventeen.” He could hear the desperation in his own voice. Adam pulled him into a tight hug.

“I know baby, we couldn’t save him, but we made him smile.” A kiss was pressed into his hair along with Adam’s soft sigh.

“Adam we have to do something.”

“I know baby, I’m looking into starting a charity. Luke’s Legacy, for cancer research, and I’m going to sink some of our money into it. Kids shouldn’t have to die before their parents.” Adam hugged him tightly and petted his hair as the silence wrapped around them in the darkness of their bedroom.

In the quiet Tommy’s thoughts of the sweet boy with the emerald eyes burned into his eyelids. He listened as Adam’s breathing slowed to that of sleeping, and couldn’t imagine never getting to know a love like this. He was sure that together, they would die trying to find a cure for the disease that took from the world so many.


End file.
